grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Voruth
}} Voruth (Pronunciation) is a Dragonborn who got captured by Xicshagoni for his statue collection three centuries ago and eventually freed by Yuzai. His familiar is Poffin. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Voruth isn't one to show his emotions, much more likely to show nothing at all then voice his happiness or sorrow. Although he doesn't show it, he is sympathies to others, especially those who have gone through something similar to his own past of troubles. He is quick to pick up on things, especially reading the atmosphere and when something about a situation seems "off" or even dangerous-- he's far from dense, although he may show it to avoid attention being drawn to him. He hates being in the spotlight, as he may not show it but he is quite easy to fluster and doesn't think he's worthy of such attention. He's very discreet- he goes out of his way to avoid making a scene and drawing attention to himself- as he has learned the hard way what may happen if he does. This boy is amazing at keeping secrets- he doesn't talk much or show expression so it's very likely anything secretive said to him will follow him right into his grave. He is almost shy with how quiet he is, he doesn't like to reveal himself to others- even being labeled as an enigma to some as he is difficult, if not impossible to read. It is rumored he will reveal his feelings to those who can get close to him though. Underneath a wall of forced nothingness is a scared boy; a broken man. He is vulnerable to fear especially, and when exposed to harsh words or physical abuse he will crumble into a scared, anxious mess. He worries about being imprisoned again often, and is almost paranoid in making sure he goes unnoticed in fear of kidnappers or stalkers coming for him- as he is from the old era and thus a living relic. The only thing that still remains from his pre-imprisonment self is his impatience- the first emotion he usually reveals is irritation, but even that requires a keen eye to notice. He mainly shrouds himself in an isolation of unfeeling, moving about with no direction almost like a ghost as he tries to adjust to his new life without falling apart. Abilities * Storm magic: Voruth has the ability to create miniature storms, sizing from able to fit in his hand to able to fit over a house. He has little control over the severity of the storm, but typically the smaller the storm the less powerful it is. * Storm immunity: Being born from a storm, Voruth is immune to possible dangers resulting from a storm, such as lightning or getting sick from being out in the rain. * Unaging: Seemingly due to his capture and 300 year coma, Voruth has not and will not age past twenty. He doesn't especially mind though, as his body has been the same over 300 years. * Flight: Obviously because he's winged, Voruth possesses the ability to fly! Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Agile ✔ Cautious ✔ Survivalist instincts ✔ Attracts mice for some reason... ✔ Very difficult to get sick �� Not the best at offense �� Hotheaded, prone to tunnel vision �� Unadapted to modern society �� Skittish �� When he does get sick it is terrible Likes - Dislikes Extra * His collection number was 11.The Mess At The Markets * He loves dancing in the rain. * He sings in the shower. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Xicshagoni's Collection